


Time And Relative Dimension In Space

by Deshah



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Red Robin (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Genderbending, Time Travel, anthea would like her dad to stop being dead, just partial genderbending, mashup of canons, michaela is exasperated, michaela would like her wife to stop being dead, nerds fuck around in a timeship: the fic, not actually a doctor who crossover, not as much a crack fic as it could have been, not total genderbending, now please, so is eleni, thea and iris are just nerds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 10:21:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14714225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deshah/pseuds/Deshah
Summary: It's astonishing, how much of a difference it makes to have someone on her side. Iris’s faith in her is reassuring, too, the way this girl who lived in this worst-end future, a slave in a post-apocalyptic wasteland and still got up anddidsomething about it against all odds, who's been through hell and gotten up again -- looked at her and saidI believe you. I believeinyou.And just… smoothly came up with a plan to help. It was, if Anthea was honest, better than anything she had been planning (hoping) for.Or, the events of Red Robin in a partially genderbent Young Justice/DCTV fusion world.





	Time And Relative Dimension In Space

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rae_Kid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rae_Kid/gifts).



> Props to Nirejseki for being a huge coldwave inspiration. Dedicated to Rae_Kid for all her help.

There's a noise behind her, and Anthea is twisting around, bo staff already extended--

She hits nothing but air.

“Woah!” And the blur of a speedster dodging resolves into the familiar form of Iris Allen dressed down in civilian clothes. The narrowing of Anthea's eyes is lost through the cowl, but Iris knows her well enough by now that she can undoubtedly still tell. 

“He's not dead.” She snaps. “He's just lost in time. And I don't care what you or Dick or Cassie or anyone else has to say on the subject, I'm _not_ going to stop looking for him.” She's breathing harder than she wants to be. She is just so tired, so fucking _tired_ of people looking at her like she's delicate and broken, cautious and concerned and full of not-subtle-enough suggestions that she _talk_ to someone, go lay down for a little while, here drink this tea I swear it totally isn't drugged-- Dick had tried to send her to a _mental institution._ She's sick of people talking behind her back and pretending to be concerned and never _listening_ to her--

“I believe you.” Iris says, and she has to shake her head because she can't have heard right-- 

“You-- what?”

Iris looks at her steadily, serious in a way she rarely lets anyone see, and repeats herself. “I believe you. You're the smartest person I've ever met. If you say Batman is lost in time, I believe you.” 

 

\---

 

The Oculus happens. And happens, and happens, and happens. Eleni Snart stands, frozen, in the center of it, suspended in the moment before the blast reached her. She cannot move even her eyes, and she stares at the Oculus for what feels like an eternity, unable to so much as refocus to home in on the blurry image of the Time Masters, further away when the explosion happened, undoubtedly in unending agony as it had taken longer for them to be halted, trapped like insects in amber as the blue fire began to dissolve them out of the timestream.

The Oculus happens. Eleni feels like she’s going to go insane.


End file.
